crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacreligeous
__NOEDITSECTION__ Note: This takes place from an Audio Log in the future. A group called The Center for Human Continuity was formed secretly in 1957 after events like this happened in Beirut, Lebanon. These monsters were Failures of God. He had his angels make them and when God made the Great flood he thought he wiped them out. He didn't... Human Continuity Agent Mike Chablowski, June 5, 2015 San Diego California What happened to the rest of the agents? Am I alive? Where am I? I remember running from those things. Ok, I'm in a church. What are these things? Please if you can hear me please get out of this place. These things spread plague and burn with acid and I even saw one turn a man into one of them. Please, Just listen to me! They are before humanity and they Are superior and Angry! You can't fight them! Please Go! cuts out. Human Continuity Agent Jared Michelson, July 7, 2015 Rome, Italy Rome, Italy was a beautiful city. I know what these creatures are called though. Ancient Roman writings call them the Sacrelige. What is going on static Gunfire. Oh God! Get out! Get out! cuts out. Human Continuity Agent Mike Chablowski, June 6, 2015 Los Angeles, California It has been one Month officially since the end happened. I found two agents eviscerated in A small house in Hollywood. I took shelter in the house. The floor is covered in mold, the TV just plays static. A generator has been running for over a month so food is just fine. and footsteps What the hell? Prayer said silently. This isn't safe. cuts out. Human Continuity Agent Jared Michelson, July 8, 2015 Vatican City The monsters are becoming more powerful. I saw people's guts scattered all over walls in messages in every language from Latin to English. static Earth is going to be destroyed. We are no longer the dominant race. suddenly cuts out. Human Continuity Agent Mike Chablowski, June, 7 2015 Los Angeles, California I have run to Disney Headquarters. Me and a few others are talk shelter in a room made for the Mascots. It's kind of creepy considering what's going on. talking. Ok good me and a few others are going to stock up food and weapons. and footsteps Oh my God! What the Hell is that! oh God! It's a freaking possessed Mickey Mouse thing! Gunfire Get ou- for a few seconds until a voice comes on. we have killed all of these petty humans. God abandoned us for a better creation. We watched Human history and we will watch the end. God is dead. cuts out after sounds of screams, growls and dismemberment. Human Continuity Agent Jared Michelson, July 9, 2015 Vatican City Deus est mortuus. Deus est Mortuus. God is dead! God is dead! Humans are gonna die! Humanity Is no longer dominant! Repent! Repent! of dismemberment We have killed this human as well. The Humans are fools and will not survive much longer. cuts out. Human Continuity Researcher Ashton Green, July 17, 2015 Moscow, Russia Me and seven others remain. I don't think I can make it much longer. Weve begun to ration food. We have lost all contact with the outside world. We have sent out a team to search for supplies. But Nay. None to be had. I am going to go on the next search. Dear god the noise is driving me crazy. Ah crud my battery is about to die. Until next time. snaps before going out. Human Continuity Researcher Ashton Green, July 20, 2015 St Petersburg, Russia Breathing, fumbling. I am the last survivor left of my team. They got us at a train platform. It scattered Commander Jack and Captain Yuri all over the Check-in. Then the remaining three ran into a house. slows bad idea. They caught us there. They Got Private Tammy and Lieutenant Nikola. Corporal Jerry and I ran into St Petersburg. We hid in the subway until a train hit him. Now it's only me. Right now I'm in a house. The floors are moldy, Nothing works, everything but the canned food is bad. I'm playing solitaire right now. I wish I weren't alone. Human Continuity Researcher Ashton Green, July 27, 2015 Pripyat, Ukraine It's quiet here. Everything remains from before the 1987 (correct if wrong.) Incident. It's quite eerie. I can still see the faces of my former allies. Screaming, Bloody, crying to God for mercy. I just can't sleep. It was all my fault! I want this to end. of slashing, Evisceration until voice comes on. I have killed this man. His wish was granted. He joins his allies in heaven. You all will fall for your foolishness! cuts out Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment